


безмолвная  вещь, о которой никто никогда не узнает

by manya26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, вот мое вступление для Iwaoi Day 1: Детство, итак, почему я продолжаю писать им сюжеты с автокатастрофами?мы никогда не узнаем, также счастливый конец для всех, это можно принять? нет? ладно, я был(а) сволочью со всеми своими фанфиками с смертью
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manya26/pseuds/manya26
Summary: Потому что истина  всегда остается истиной.Небо высоко, спортзал на месте, а он больше не играет в волейбол.[В этот день, год назад, он осознал, что именно Иваизуми был тем, кто делал его мир лучше]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	безмолвная  вещь, о которой никто никогда не узнает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the quiet thing that no one ever knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226573) by [daisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga). 



> От автора:  
> Это своего рода AU, которое происходит на их втором году обучения. Я не могу дать этой паре перерыв. Почему же я не могу дать им перерыв? Просто дайте мне уже сделать это.  
> Вдохновлено Bokurani Matsuwaru Etc! Так что, пожалуйста, прочитайте эту мангу, она, черт возьми, очень хороша.  
> От переводчика:  
> Мое сердце опять разбито.  
> Пожалуйста, обязательно перейдите в оригинал и оцените работу, она правда прекрасна.  
> Переведено с разрешения автора.

Иногда, когда он проходит мимо спортзала, ему становится трудно дышать.

Как будто что-то сдавливает его легкие, это распространяется по всему телу, пока горло не сжимается, а сердце не опускается в пятки, голова начинает пульсировать и руки дрожать. Земля содрогнется, стены закружатся, и ему покажется, что его голова полна воды и вот-вот упадет на землю вместе со всем его существом. Но это все- то же самое, как бы сильно он не чувствовал себя умирающим –

Потому что истина всегда останется истиной.

Небо высоко, спортзал на месте, и он больше не играет в волейбол.

> Я жду тебя тоской пустого дома.  
>  Вернись в меня, прогнав мою истому,  
>  Иначе окна лопнут, не дождясь  
>  **Пабло Неруда** , _«100 сонетов о любви»_ *

-Ойкава…ты выглядишь сейчас глупо

Иваизуми продолжает что-то бормотать, но Ойкава не слышит его, он даже не видит, что перед ним. Он не думает, что хочет. Потому что, несмотря на марлю на его лице, перевязанную руку и повязку на голове, это все никогда не сможет сравниться с тем состоянием, в котором сейчас находится Иваизуми, и он просто хочет забыть это, забыть все.  
Иваизуми даже пошевелиться не может.

Он лежит на кровати, укрывшись одеялом до самой шеи, но Ойкава уже видит повреждения. Монитор пищит так, как это должно быть, когда кто-то жив, но это пугает его. Иваизуми, покрытый бинтами, выглядит таким хрупким, _таким сломленным_ , и это не то, каким должен быть Иваизуми. Иваизуми- прекрасное поле битвы, сильная империя и стена, на которую он всегда может опереться, всегда стоящая, непреклонная, постоянная. И вот он здесь, едва поворачивает голову, улыбается ему своей нежной улыбкой, и Ойкава ненавидит все это. Он ненавидит все это, потому что это его вина.  
-Тоору, да ладно тебе. Не смотри так,- он все еще говорит, и трубка, соединенная с его ртом, вызывает у Ойкавы тошноту. Капельница заставляет его чувствовать себя еще хуже.- Конечно, я не буду больше играть…но по крайней мере я вот живой и дышу…да?

Забинтованные руки двинулись, чтобы удержать его свободную руку-ту, что не на перевязи. Он закрыл глаза, слезы все еще падали, и от Иваизуму становилось только хуже, _намного_ хуже. Его голова пульсировала, и он чувствовал головокружение, но ему было все равно. Он хочет проснуться. Господи, пожалуйста, дай ему проснуться. Это даже не должно быть кошмаром- это слишком жестоко, и он не может дышать.

Он не может дышать.

\- ...Немного взбодрись и дай мне увидеть твою улыбку, ладно?- от звукового сигнала у него сильно болит ухо, а от запаха дезинфицирующего средства он задыхается. -Тоору...

_Он не может дышать._

> ...и она улыбнулась, а ее лицо было душераздирающим.  
>  **Эрнест Хемингуэй** , _«Райский сад»_

-Я сказал, что не вернусь,- Ойкава зашагал быстрее, а Куними попытался догнать его.- Перестань просить меня вернуться.

-Но..!

-Брось это.

Он заходит в класс и с громким стуком захлопывает дверь. Выпрямляет спину и садится на свое место, не обращая внимания на взгляды одноклассников, которые позже исчезают. Он, конечно, все еще популярен, но Ойкава становится страшным и жестоким, когда кто-то иногда говорит о волейболе. Сначала это было шоком, но теперь они научились просто не беседовать об этом. Он все тот же красавчик, во всяком случае, если не касаться темы волейбола.

-Это был Куними, верно?- раздался голос у него за спиной, и Ойкава на мгновение остановился, прежде чем заставить себя проигнорировать его, но не раньше, чем неохотно выпалил:

-Ну и что?

–Просто спрашиваю,- последовал ответ.- Это пустая трата времени. Почему бы не попробовать? Команда _всегда_ будет нуждаться в тебе. Они никогда-

-Я не сделаю этого,- рявкает он в ответ, слегка нахмурившись,- Я не заинтересован в этом. Больше нет.

-Ладно, если ты так говоришь,- Иваизуми наклоняется вперед, кладя голову на плечо Ойкавы, и тот чувствует, как грудь сжимается, дыхание прерывается, руки дрожат. Он отодвигается, его зрачки расширены, и он смотрит на Иваизуми, прежде чем отвести взгляд, лишь бы не видеть его выражение лица. Чувство вины вибрирует во всем его теле, но он выбрасывает его в окно, страх и тревога захватывают его, он должен уйти, убрать _Иваизуми_ от него.

-Я был серьезен, когда сказал тебе отстать от меня! -он встает.- Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и ты это знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо, не так ли, Ива-чан?  
Он выбегает из класса, ноги трясутся, а глаза щиплет от слез. Прочь. Он обязан уйти. _Обязан_.

Прошел год, а он все еще бежит.

Он не может дышать.

> Это как возвращение домой после долгого путешествия. Вот на что похожа любовь. На возвращение домой.  
>  **Пайпер Чепмен** , _«Что такое любовь?»_ **

_Они были вместе целую вечность._

_Друзья детства, так сказать. На самом деле, этого невозможно было избежать: Ойкава постоянно цеплялся за Иваизуми, а тот просто не мог его бросить. Поэтому логично, что они всегда занимались одним спортом, в одной и той же команде._

_Для Иваизуми, однако, общие воспоминания с Ойкавой были намного важнее любых побед и наград._

_Это все, о чем он мог когда-либо просить._

> Ты сказал, что гнев вернется
> 
> так же, как и любовь.
> 
> **Энн Секстон** , _“Снова, и снова, и снова”, Любовные стихи_

Присутствие Иваизуми всегда было ярким и непосредственным.

Многие люди будут спорить с ним, он знает – Ойкава всегда был тем, кто больше всего выделялся, звездой, сияющей ярче кого-либо другого - и все же, Ойкава думает, что Иваизуми- опора всего, тот, кого земля не может поколебать, чьи слова находят дом в сердце каждого. Ойкаву обожали и восхищались им, но Иваизуми _любили_ .По сути, не так уж много, потому что Ойкава держит его, эгоистично беря все под свой контроль. От злости, когда Иваизуми играл с кем-то еще, когда им было по восемь лет, до недовольства, когда кто-то проявлял интерес к его доигровщику. Но Иваизуми любили и ценили, он был фигурой, к которой можно было прислониться, упругой и вечной, никогда не слабеющей, всегда стоящей.

По какой-то причине, Ойкава всегда находит это немного ошеломляющим. ***

(Воспоминание о двух ярких огнях, приближающихся к нему. Он застыл, тупо уставившись на них, думая: _«Вот оно. Вот так я и умру»_

Иваизуми выкрикивает его имя.

Иваизуми толкает его.

Грубый асфальт на его коже. Живые раны. Запах крови.

Иваизуми на асфальте, красное под ним. _На автомобиле. На дороге._

Это должен был быть он.

Он не может дышать.)

Яркий свет Иваизуми всегда, _всегда был невыносимым для него._ ***

> Как прекрасно найти сердце, которое любит тебя, не прося не о чем.
> 
> **Джебран Халиль Джебран**

-Хотя его жизни больше ничего не угрожает, его правая рука и нога получили серьезные повреждения. На данном этапе еще трудно сказать...

Ойкава просто сидел рядом с матерью, положившей свою теплую руку ему на спину. И все же ему было холодно. Он изо всех сил старался продолжать слушать доктора, тело покалывало, глаза уже были влажными от слез. _Это его вина_.

-…но при интенсивной реабилитации и физиотерапии они должны быть в состоянии восстановить свои основные функции,- планшет перевернулся и он затаил дыхание.

-Однако, боюсь, что волейбол теперь под запретом.

_«Тоору, да ладно тебе. Не смотри так,- он все еще говорит, и трубка, соединенная с его ртом, вызывает у Ойкавы тошноту. Капельница заставляет его чувствовать себя еще хуже.- Конечно, я не буду больше играть…но по-крайней мере я вот живой и дышу…да?»_

В этот день, год назад, он осознал, что именно Иваизуми был тем, кто делал его мир лучше.

> «Иногда ты полностью погружаешься в свои мысли, - сказал он. - Жаль, что я не могу последовать за тобою»
> 
> **Кассандра Клэр**

И он сбежал. Потому что это лучшее, что у него получается, после волейбола.

-Знаешь, Ойкава, может эти слова от меня и ничего не значат,- начинает их менеджер, когда однажды ему удалось столкнуться с ней по дороге домой.- Но это действительно пустая трата времени, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, с твоим талантом ты все еще можешь играть…Иваизуми-кун бы-

-Это бессмысленно, -вмешивается он, садясь с ней на поезд

-Что?

Он оборачивается. Небо за окном все еще синее. Поезд трогается с места.

-Я, играющий в одиночку

«Без него там, на площадке, это все не имеет смысла»

-Добро пожаловать домой, - вот, что он слышит, входя домой, и сразу же чувствует необходимость перепроверить в тот ли дом зашел, потому что это голос Иваизуми, он уверен в этом.

Затем его мама появляется в поле зрения с «Боже мой, ты сегодня поздно дома", и любящим "Там еда в холодильнике", переходя к обычному "Я поеду сейчас забирать твоего отца", прежде чем оставить его с Иваизуми, который листает каналы телевизора. После наступила тишина, если не считать постоянного жужжания голосов, доносящихся из телевизора.

-Почему ты вообще здесь?

\- Раньше я часто приходил сюда, - Иваизуми смотрит ему прямо в глаза. - Разве ты не помнишь? Раньше мы были очень близки.

Что-то внутри Ойкавы всколыхнулось, и он почувствовал знакомое песнопение его души _\- прочь, прочь, ты должен уйти прочь-_ поэтому он пробормотал: "Пожалуйста, уходи, если твои дела здесь закончены", прежде чем броситься в свою комнату, закрыть дверь, бросить сумку и упасть на кровать. Его сердце все еще громко бьется, адреналин в венах, глаза широко раскрыты.

Прошла долгая минута тишины, прежде чем он услышал, как его дверь открывается.

-Пожалуйста, оставь меня од-

-Извини, но я не могу этого сделать.

Он садится, оглядываясь на Иваизуми. Последний просто стоит, закрыв за собой дверь, и смотрит на Ойкаву с таким выражением лица, как всегда, когда они говорят о серьезных вещах: когда он успокаивает Ойкаву, когда он говорит о своем отце, когда он говорит об окончании школы. И Ойкава не может отвести взгляд.

\- У меня есть кое-какие дела, с которыми мне еще предстоит разобраться.

-Ива-

-Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не буду просто молча принимать эти пощечины,- Иваизуми подошел ближе, пока не остановился перед кроватью, глядя на него, и что-то похожее на боль и вину вспыхнуло в его глазах. - Я все прекрасно понимаю, ты знаешь?

Ойкава втягивает воздух, потому что Иваизуми не должен выглядеть _так_.Он не должен выглядеть таким опустошенным, как будто весь мир отвернулся от него, и при этом, как будто он сделал самую ужасную вещь, которую могло придумать человечество. Он ненавидит это. Он ненавидит эти выражения на лице Иваизуми, потому что он знает их слишком хорошо и больше, чем кто-либо вообще, вероятно, потому что он постоянно носит их, когда Ойкава видит сны со своим лучшим другом в 3 часа ночи и все идет под откос.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что по какой-то причине ты чувствуешь себя ответственным за то, что произошло,- Иваизуми забрался в постель, а Ойкава попытался отодвинуться, не сводя глаз с другого, его спина уперлась в стену. Но, медленно, руки Иваизуми двинулись, чтобы мягко обхватить его лицо, мозолистые руки двигались по его щекам. - Так что, даже если ты продолжишь говорить мне, чтобы я перестал с тобой болтаться или разговаривать, я не перестану.

Затем он сосредотачивается на лице Иваизуми, и Иваизуми весь в нем: Иваизуми-это все, что имеет значение, и в его груди разливается тепло, потому что это так знакомо, все это знакомо, и он скучает по этому, скучает по тому, чего он так боялся, что он отрицал каждый день целый год с того самого дня. Но Иваизуми не отпускает его, сверля глазами, и он чувствует себя таким любимым, _таким дорогим_ , и он внезапно вспомнил, что именно это делает с ним Иваизуми. Это.  
-А теперь послушай. Мы всегда были вместе, даже тогда. Это было так давно. Теперь ты словно часть меня, - тут лицо Иваизуми исказилось в гримасе, и он выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет- это что-то такое редкое, и Ойкава чувствует, что все это слишком, что в нем как будто сейчас взорвется что-то.

\- Меня не так сильно волнует, что происходит с моим телом, или могу ли я играть в волейбол в течение 200 лет. Но я знаю, что мне важно быть рядом с тобой.

Стоит тишина, когда руки, держащие его, начинают дрожать. Иваизуми начал говорить, его голос, хриплый и прерывистый, превратился во что-то похожее на отчаяние.

-Это…Это будет продолжаться вечно? Ты собираешься закрыться окончательно?- затем он прижал его к себе, и Ойкава… Ойкава просто заплакал, и он почувствовал тяжесть, и что-то в нем застряло, что-то в нем разрывается и забирает все с собой. Он чувствует тяжесть всего, что он скрывал, всего, от чего он бежал, и это больно; это больно, и это все еще больно, и в то же время он может чувствовать боль Иваизуми тоже. - Пожалуйста, прекрати это делать. Тоору. Пожалуйста.

Он не может дышать.

Он не может дышать, и его дрожащие руки тянутся к рубашке Иваизуми, притягивая его вниз, ближе, находя его голос, потому что он устал. Он устал, ему больно, и он хочет, чтобы он вернулся, если быть абсолютно честным, он хочет, чтобы Иваизуми вернулся, целым и невредимым и счастливым, какими они были раньше. Он требует, чтобы все это вернулось.

-Я так долго боялся,- он почувствовал, как Иваизуми повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз. - Я не знал, как буду разговаривать с тобой или вести себя рядом с тобой и командой. Я даже не знаю, что говорить тебе. Я вообще не знал, что делать, и до сих пор не знаю...

Затем он тяжело вздыхает, и внезапно все становится легче, хоть на самую малость. Он отодвигается, глядя на удивленное лицо Иваизуми, прежде чем улыбнуться ему. Впервые за этот год он почувствовал себя настоящим.

-Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы были так близки, Ива-чан?

Иваизуми моргнул, прежде чем улыбнуться:

-Как ты думаешь, кто в этом виноват, идиот?

Затем он наклонился ближе, держа Ойкаву за плечи:

-Ты не возражаешь, если мы станем еще чуть ближе?

Ойкава держит его крепче.

Небо высоко, его сердце все еще слишком громкое, и Иваизуми целует его.

> Но если эти годы и научили меня чему-то, так это тому, что ты никогда не сможешь убежать. Никогда. Единственный выход-это войти.
> 
> **Хунот Диас** , _«Короткая и удивительная жизнь Оскара Уао»_

-Эй, Дуракава,- зовет Иваизуми, зарываясь глубже в простыни. - Ты в этом уверен?

-Не называй меня так, Ива-чан,- раздается жалобный ответ. - Уверен в чем?

\- Насчет того, чтобы не играть в волейбол.

Ойкава только крепче прижал его к себе, издав тихий звук "Хм".

Иваизуми секунду возится с одеялом, прежде чем спросить на этот раз:

-Как насчет этого…ты уверен, что откажешься, ну ты знаешь, от девушек?

Ойкава рассмеялся, хотя это прозвучало немного приглушенно из-за того, что он был так близко к груди Иваизуми.

-Кого это волнует? Ива-чан, я уже давно решил, кто будет моей второй половинкой,- Иваизуми опускает глаза, и Ойкава смотрит на него с взволнованной, но счастливой улыбкой на лице.

  
«Это всегда был только ты»

> Для тебя в тысячу раз больше
> 
> **Халед Хоссейни** , _«Бегущий за ветром»_

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания к работе:  
> *Перевод Сергея Крюкова  
> ** Пайпер Чепмен -Героиня сериала «Оранжевый- хит сезона»  
> *** И там, и там используется слово «overwhelming», что может означать, как и «ошеломляющий, потрясающий», так и «невыносимый, подавляющий». У Ойкавы всегда было двоякое мнение об «свете» Иваизуми, поэтому я использовала разные значения. 
> 
> От автора:  
> СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ КОНЕЦ ДЛЯ ВСЕХ, ВАУ ЭТО БЫЛА БОЛЬ, КОТОРУЮ Я ТАК ХОТЕЛ(А) ЗАКОНЧИТЬ ПЛОХО………..счастливой всем недели иваоев (хотя я опубликовал(а) это на день раньше, хаха)  
> От переводчика:  
> Это было больно и прекрасно, а еще моя клавиатура залита слезами.  
> В дальнейшем, появятся и другие фанфики из этой серии, так что ждите.  
> НАПОМИНАЮ! Перейдите в оригинал и поддержите автора этой восхитительной работы!  
> И спасибо вам огромное за прочтение.


End file.
